jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Opal Otter
Opal Otter is the wife of Ernest Otter, and the mother of Cody Otter, Peanut Otter, Jelly Otter, and Butter Otter. Opal also has a sister, Anna Otter, who is Cody and PB&J's aunt. She may be the more serious parent unlike her husband, but you could still say that they are a perfect couple. Opal speaks with a South African accent. Appearance Opal is a purple river otter with a white muzzle and belly, "dot" eyes, and dark purple hair styled in an afro. She is always seen wearing glasses, and usually wears a pink apron with patterns of multi-colored fish, and pink slippers. History While Ernest first resided in the city, Opal has lived in Lake Hoohaw her whole life. Before her sister, Anna, moved to Howdydoo Island, Opal often hung out with her and Betty-Lou Beaver. When Ernest moved in from the city, Opal was hesitant to get to know him at first, but she later gave him a chance and ended up getting married to him. In ToonWorld's fanon continuity, Teddy Ruxpin and some of his friends first visited Lake Hoohaw, and Opal was introduced to them by her husband. When Ernest occasionally leaves Lake Hoohaw to join Teddy's adventures, Opal often stays at home to look after the kids while her husband is away. Super Form Opal's super state in ToonWorld is "Opalescence" (which also refers to the state of being opalescent). She is inspired by two water-based Pokémon, Floatzel and Dewott. To turn into this form, Opal uses her shell necklace (see Trivia below). She keeps her slippers, but her apron turns into a sort of skirt, looking similar to the "fringes" on Dewott's waist. Powers and Abilities * Speed Swimming * Aquatic Respiration * Enhanced Awareness (This makes her immune to mind control.) * Future Vision (She can see into the future.) * Enhanced Memory * Empathic Voice (If one of her allies is emotionally hurt, she will sing to help them feel better.) * Food Attacks (She can create missles made of food or create a vortex of food to attack her foes.) * Culinary Magic/Intuition (She is a very skillful and talented cook.) Unbreakable Hair (Her afro is really tough!) Gallery Ernest and Opal washing dishes.png|Washing the dishes with Ernest. Opal and Ernest.png Super-Powered Opal, Wanda, and Woodrow.png|Opal as Opalescence, along with Luas-Racún (Wanda Raccoon), and Welterwoodchuck (Woodrow Woodchuck). Jelly, Opal and Dr. Molar Fox Noodle Dancing 2.png|Opal doing a Noodle Dance alongside her daughter Jelly, and Doctor Molar Fox. (From Butter's First Checkup) Opal Otter in Ken Forsse's Style.png|Opal in Ken Forsse's style. This is how she'd look if she appeared in Teddy Ruxpin's universe. Mother and Son; Opal and Peanut.png|Opal hugging her son Peanut while drying him off after his bath. Trivia * Opal is known to be a good baker. * She can sing and play the acoustic guitar. * She sometimes wears a shell necklace that doubles as a clock. In fanon continuity, Professor Gold-Dust carefully tweaked the necklace (with Opal's consent) to fit it with an opal gem, which allows Opal to become her Super Form, Opalescence. Category:Otters Category:Mustelids Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Jim Jinkins Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Friends of Teddy Ruxpin Category:Characters